L'ange dans la tempête
by Neodine
Summary: Un one shoot sur la rencontre entre Alice et Jasper. Réalisé dans le cadre d'un concours, je vous propose de le découvrir à votre tour. Bonne lecture et laissez vos commentaires ;


**L'ange dans la tempête**

_« _ Pour la première fois depuis presque un siècle, j'ai espéré. _»

Le monde que je contemplais depuis le fleuve Delaware n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que j'avais connu. Avant ma transformation, je ne rêvais que d'exploits militaires et de grandes batailles menées avec fougue et courage. Malheureusement, je ne connaissais pas encore la finalité que prendraient ses luttes après que mon sort soit bouleversé à tout jamais. Soit le contrôle pour garder dans nos mains des zones d'approvisionnement en humain pour nous alimenter. Moi qui désirais me battre pour l'honneur et le bien-être de l'espèce humaine, j'avais viré de cap en tout juste une nuit en devenant leur meurtrier, une singulière ironie qui vous laisse un goût amer. La reconnaissance avait été au rendez-vous, ainsi que les promotions, mais à quel prix ? Le prix d'une conscience qui, après plusieurs années de silence, vous interpelle soudain et vous ronge de l'intérieur. Encore plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle morsure de venin, pire qu'un cauchemar.

Alors, j'avais pris la fuite, incapable de tuer mon bourreau, j'avais suivi Peter et Charlotte à travers les États-Unis, avant de les abandonner également, n'endurant plus aucun contact avec ceux de mon espèce. Mon comportement était sans doute arrogant, ne parvenant pas à faire mieux qu'eux, mais inconsciemment je cherchais autre chose, une solution qui mettrait un terme à mon calvaire qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

J'avais fuit comme un déserteur, aux yeux de certains comme un lâche, courant vers un autre destin, mais lequel ? Ce n'était pas tellement la guerre que je refoulais comme un acte honteux, je voulais échapper à ma condition, celle d'un criminel, d'un tueur sans vergogne, prêt à tuer hommes et femmes pour assouvir ma soif. Tel était le châtiment, le revers de la médaille pour vivre éternellement. Un gage, qui après plusieurs décennies, devenait trop lourd à porter. Alors que faire d'autre ? Devant une telle évidence, plus rien ne sert de s'échapper, juste l'acceptation. Oui, j'étais un monstre avide de sang, de traque, mais l'important n'était-il pas de vouloir changer ?

Mes pas m'avaient conduis hors de la forêt protectrice, à l'écart de mes congénères, pour trouver une solution qui me permettrait de vivre en osmose avec ce que j'étais devenu. Toutefois, bien que ma volonté de changer était inébranlable, l'action n'en restait pas moins délicate et perturbante. Me rendre comme n'importe humain lambda au cœur de cette ville en plein éveil, n'était pas aisé. Il me faudrait résister à la tentation, ne pas perdre le contrôle de mon corps, de mon envie sur ma raison. Je pensais, peut-être un peu naïvement, que si je parvenais à « cohabiter » avec les hommes, j'apprendrai à vivre avec leur odeur plus facilement. A force de fréquenter, de vivre dans le même effluve je parviendrai à m'en écœurer, ou du moins à devoir me rassasier moins souvent.

En effet, j'avais pris l'habitude de me nourrir excessivement, pour me donner une force incommensurable, et il fallait que je réfrène cette mauvaise habitude, sinon il ne me resterait plus qu'une chose… Mourir. Peut-être était-il inutile que je me démène en vain à chercher une solution pour vivre plus sereinement ? Peut-être tenais-je dans mes mains l'unique issue qu'il me faudrait prendre ? Après tout, je me dégoutais assez pour mettre un terme à cette existence sans valeur, je rendrai service aux hommes, en m'éradiquant de leur vie. Pour n'importe quel meurtrier, la chaise électrique est au bout de la ligne, alors pourquoi mon sort devrait-il en être différent ? Bien que me tuer ne serait pas une mince affaire, à moins de trouver une personne qui serait ravie de prendre le relai… Maria ?

Le vent frais du nord m'apporta dans son souffle un délicat parfum qui vint titiller mon odorat. Gonflant mes narines, je me mis à détailler chaque fragrance bercé par la brise qui s'engouffrait dans mes boucles blondes, je reconnus la senteur florale et sucrée avant celle du sang. Des notes de caramel et de muguet voguaient tout autour de moi, me plongeant dans une frénésie délirante. Puis l'arôme particulier du sang me frappa à son tour, de façon plus violente, plus perçante, s'insinuant en moi, recouvrant ma gorge d'un voile de soie. Comme une bouche qui salive devant une pâtisserie exquise, le venin inonda ma langue, me brûlant au passage. Un instant auparavant, je prenais de bonnes résolutions, et en espace de quelques secondes à peine, le monstre se réveillait, envoyant au diable les précautions.

Mon corps était en proie à de légers soubresauts, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir à la recherche de la personne qui pouvait dégagé un tel arôme si envoutant. J'étais persuadé de ne jamais avoir croisé la route d'une odeur similaire, si exaltante, qui me rendait fou de désir. Mon genou droit anticipa de lui-même un mouvement en avant, un acte qui n'émanait même plus de ma propre volonté, mes muscles avaient pris le contrôle devant mon immobilité. Une toute petite partie de ma raison tentait vainement de résister, m'ordonnant de ne pas me jeter sur la personne au fumet généreux, alors je fermai les yeux pour mieux l'entendre mais à cet instant l'odeur devint encore plus présente.

_ Oups ! Excusez-moi m'sieur. Vous c'pas fait mal ?

Un léger soprano aux intonations aiguës retentit à mes oreilles. Sitôt surpris par cette manifestation, j'ouvris mes yeux et les reportaient vers ma droite, où se trouvait la source de mon plaisir sensoriel. Je décrivis un arc de cercle autour de moi, et compris que mon genou avait été percuté par un drôle d'anneau de métal et de grande taille, qui était accroché encore à ma cheville. Ainsi, mon corps n'avait pas bougé tout seul, mais il semblerait que ma présence ait gêné quelconques jeux d'enfant. Puisque je me retrouvais entouré par cinq jeunes garçons, qui s'amusaient à courir derrière cet anneau étrange, les poussant de leur baguette en bois et rigolant à qui mieux mieux. Mon attention se redirigea vers l'enfant tout juste à un mètre de moi, qui me regardait maintenant d'un drôle d'air.

_ Hey, z'êtes fâché ? J'pas fais exprès savez.

J'ouvris la bouche inconsciemment pour lui répondre, mais ce fut pire que tout. Son odeur, ainsi que celles de ces camarades s'engouffrèrent dans ma gorge attisant le feu qui couvait depuis l'apparition du venin. Rapidement, je serrai fortement mes lèvres et secouai la tête de gauche à droite immédiatement pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Apparemment je devais avoir l'air ridicule puisque le garçon s'esclaffa aussitôt devant ma mine déconfite. Surprenant ! D'habitude, les hommes ressentaient tout de suite de la méfiance en me voyant, devinant ma dangerosité ils préféraient se détourner au plus vite. Alors que l'enfant ne percevait rien de ma nature hostile.

_ Ç'allez pas bien m'sieur ? Vous êtes tout palot dis donc !

Pour en rajouter à son air contrarié, il se gratta la tête, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, laissant se dégager tout son arôme de façon décuplée. Mes traits se crispèrent sous la tentation de son sang qui cognait sensiblement contre les parois fines de son cou. Soudain, tout me parut facile, clair comme de l'eau, évident ! Je n'aurai pas besoin de tergiverser longtemps pour l'éloigner de son groupe d'amis. Un arbre me suffirait à le dissimuler des autres, et il me faudrait seulement quelques minutes pour m'abreuver silencieusement. Je pouvais déjà sentir sa peau fragile craquer sous la pression de mes dents puissantes, plaçant ma langue juste en dessous pour ne perdre aucune goutte de ce nectar délicieux. Il me suffirait de le mordre là où ses cheveux étaient assez nombreux pour cacher ma morsure, et transformer la scène en mauvaise chute pour ne pas être inquiété.

Son rire angélique me ramena à la réalité, à ma triste réalité. Je n'avais encore jamais tué d'enfants et me voici en train d'y songer alors même que je désirais changer mon comportement de meurtrier. Un enfant d'à peine dix ans, rempli d'insouciance et de joie, à qui la vie ne faisait que commencer. La vision de sa famille m'apparut, celle d'une mère choyant sa progéniture, leur préparant des tartes, les soignants à chaque blessure, d'un père aimant, s'amusant à les faire sauter sur ses genoux. A travers ses songes, je revoyais ma propre famille, imaginant les pleurs de ma mère apprenant ma disparition, de mon père inconsolable face à la perte de son unique fils. Qui serai-je pour infliger pareille sentence à une autre famille ? Un monstre, sans aucun doute.

Je me mis à courir aussi loin que je le pus du petit garçon, laissant le cerceau rebondir derrière moi tandis que sa voix me parvenait toujours.

_ Bonne journée m'sieur.

La pluie me fouettait le visage violemment alors que je cherchais un abri pour atténuer la colère qui m'assaillait. Une rage viscérale contre moi-même, contre cette soif, cette ennemie perfide qui guettait la moindre de mes faiblesses, et dieu seul sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses ces derniers temps ! Cela faisait des jours que je refusais de me nourrir, ne supportant plus l'image du monstre que j'avais fait mienne à cause d'une rencontre malencontreuse. Les gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur mon visage, prenaient le relais à toutes les larmes que j'aurai voulu lâcher en ce moment. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : fuir, loin de tout et de tout le monde. Malheureusement, je me rendis compte trop tard que j'allais dans la mauvaise direction. En effet, quand je décidai de m'arrêter, je me trouvais en plein dans l'agitation matinale, à Philadelphie.

Cherchant désespérément une alternative, mon regard tomba sur un café miteux donnant sur une ruelle tout aussi lugubre que la devanture du commerce, je m'y engouffrai sans réfléchir. J'eus à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'une petite chose noire et blanche se mit en travers de mon chemin.

_ Tu m'as fait attendre, me dit-elle.

_ Veuillez excusez mon retard mademoiselle, lui répondis-je étonné.

Devant la soudaineté de cette rencontre, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits et me comportai en parfait gentleman en m'inclinant devant la souriante créature qui me faisait face. Aussi bizarre fut la situation, la simple vue de ses yeux similaires aux miens, me fit espérer de nouveau. Elle serait ma délivrance…

J'étais venue plus tôt que prévu, mais devant mon impatience je n'avais pu réfréner mes pas de me conduire dans ce café sinistre, là même où je le trouverai. J'avais quelque peu bousculé les évènements, mais qu'importe les moyens, seul le résultat compterait. En effet, dans ma vision j'aurai dû le découvrir en pleine désarroi, affalé contre le mur du couloir menant aux toilettes de cet établissement, se cachant du reste du monde, tapi dans l'obscurité. Ainsi, aurais dû être ce qui allait devenir notre « rencontre » mais la patience ne semblait pas faire partir de mon répertoire. J'avais préféré anticiper ma présence pour l'aider à faire face, à se relever. Et il fallait reconnaître que mon entrée en scène avait été un réel succès, car dès qu'il me vu, ces yeux ternes, s'illuminèrent d'une petite pointe de je ne sais quoi, qui l'apaisa immédiatement.

_ J'accepte vos excuses Jasper Whitlock. Dis, je peux t'appeler Jazz ? Oh, ne répond pas je sais que tu vas accepter, tu trouveras ça plus intime. Mon débit de paroles était sans doute un peu trop vite pour lui, car je le voyais froncer les sourcils, étrange pour un vampire ?

_ Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Nous nous sommes nous déjà rencontré mademoiselle ? il paraissait si surpris que je m'interrogeais sur sa santé mentale.

_ Ne me donne pas du « vous » c'était juste pour embellir mon entrée en scène. Tu peux m'appeler Alice, c'est toujours plus court que mademoiselle. Mais tu préféreras m'appeler mon ange par la suite. Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil, mais je doutais qu'il en comprenne encore le sens.

Je fus déçue qu'il ne rebondisse pas à mes avances. Ne m'étais-je pas trompée de personne ? Sur le coup, le doute m'envahit, mais en sondant de nouveau mes visions, il était évident que l'erreur n'en était pas une. Tout comme dans mon apparition, il avait les cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusque dans la nuque, avec de légères boucles qui s'entortillaient derrière ses oreilles. Sa bouche avait les mêmes contours, sa lèvre supérieure légèrement plus fine que celle du dessous, avec une timide fossette sur le menton, le tout entouré par un visage profilé aux joues saillantes. Son corps d'apparence fin, renfermé en fait des muscles que l'on devinait visiblement sous les haillons qu'il portait. Non, le doute n'existait pas ! Il s'agissait bien de l'homme avec qui je vivrais pour l'éternité. D'une beauté sans égal, au caractère perturbé et au passé regrettable.

Sans m'en rendre compte sur l'instant, le silence s'installait entre nous, aussi pesant qu'une après-midi sous un soleil de plomb, chacun de nous s'observant sous le regard interrogateur du propriétaire du café.

_ Z'avez décidé de prendre racine ? Si vous prenez rien, dégagez de mon café. J'suis pas un refuge pour marginaux ! nous aboya-t-il depuis l'arrière de son comptoir.

_ Deux thés s'il vous plait, avec un peu de lait, lui répondis-je sans détourner les yeux de Jasper.

_ Argh ! Foutus britishs ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, se pensant à l'abri de nos oreilles.

Je pris la main de Jasper et le tirai à l'écart du tavernier revêche, aussi loin que je le pus. Je pouvais deviner sa soif, rien qu'à son apparence fébrile. Son teint était cireux et ses yeux aussi noirs que le charbon, preuves qu'il ne se nourrissait plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Ses épaules étaient voutées comme un vieillard. Nous prenions tout juste place sur une banquette à l'aspect aussi délabrée que le reste du café, quand on nous apporta nos thés.

_ Pourquoi le thé et le lait ? me demanda-t-il perplexe.

_ Pour l'illusion pardi. Et je crois que j'aimais ça avant. Je rigolai de moi-même, un peu sottement puisque ma réponse n'avait rien de drôle. Mais, en ce jour, je ne pouvais plus calmer mon excitation.

_ Par quel étrange hasard n'en êtes vous pas sûre ?

_ Jazz ! S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, arrête le vouvoiement, tu m'embarrasses. Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers tout de même, m'exclamai-je un peu vexée.

_ Un peu tout de même. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà croisé votre silhouette.

_ Encore un vous et je t'étripe ! le menaçai-je avec ma petite cuillère pointée dans sa direction. Un léger sourire naquit dans le coin gauche de sa bouche, qui me fit fondre littéralement.

_ Parfait, c'est entendu. Alors où nous serions-nous rencontré ? dit-il avec plus de frivolité.

_ Là ! Jazz tu le fais exprès ? je collais en même temps mon index contre ma tempe, espérant mettre un terme à cette mascarade ennuyeuse.

_ Quoi ? Dans votre tête c'est cela ?

Soudain, toute la contrariété et le désarroi qui se lisait sur ses traits quelques instants auparavant, s'évaporèrent aussitôt. Il s'amusait de me faire tourner en bourrique, de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre la situation. Je fulminai intérieurement devant sa fausse incompréhension. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Mon rêve sur une rencontre parfaite parti en miette d'un seul coup.

_ Oui, dans ma tête, et dans la tienne. Ca par exemple, je n'avais pas vu que tu te moquerais de moi.

_ Excuse-moi Alice, en aucun cas je ne désire te paraître grossier. Pardonne mon comportement déplacé, c'est juste que je ne saisis aucune de tes paroles.

_ Tu ne m'as donc pas vu dans ta tête ? Cela fait des semaines que j'ai vu notre rencontre dans ce café ! Vraiment, il m'embarrassait à faire comme-ci j'étais une parfaite étrangère pour lui.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent dans une drôle d'expression de celui qui vint de saisir les dessous d'une affaire intéressante. Il posa ses coudes sur le rebord de la table en s'avançant droit vers moi, plongeant nos yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

_ Serait-il possible que tu sois… Comment dit-on déjà ? Extralucide ? me murmura-t-il.

Tandis qu'il cherchait la réponse dans le blanc de mes yeux, j'en profitai pour l'observer tout mon soûl. Le détaillant sous tous les aspects, partant de son nez aux dimensions parfaites, de la courbure carrée de sa mâchoire, de ses mèches de cheveux collées à son front à cause de la pluie, je prenais tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir en ce moment. Un instant, je fermai les yeux pour le respirer en profondeur. Il avait élu domicile dans un petit cabanon près d'un lac, à l'extérieur de Philadelphie, pendant des semaines, et sa peau avait pris l'odeur de son environnement. Le parfum de l'herbe fraîche, de la rosée du matin, du bois et des notes plus florales, comme celles des fleurs sauvages.

_ Alice, tu es avec moi ? me ramena-t-il à la surface, son doigt tapotant délicatement ma joie.

_ Oui… Euh, oui, c'est cela !

_ En conséquence tu peux voir le passé ? m'interrogea-t-il avec une expression de curiosité non dissimulée.

_ C'est ce que je viens de te dire. Logique comme tout vampire, non ?

_ Non ! Qui a pu te dire pareilles inepties ? il se mit à rire et je m'emportai devant ce qui semblait évident pour lui, et qui ne l'était pas pour moi.

_ Personne ! Moi, je pensais que tous les vampires pouvaient le faire si j'en étais capable.

Je me reculai dans mon siège, jouant frénétiquement avec la boule à thé qui reposait au fond de ma tasse noircie à cause du liquide. L'humeur n'était plus aux rires, et aux regards curieux, j'avais baissé mes yeux sur mes mains. Jasper se rapprocha davantage vers moi, venant prendre ma main entre la sienne, me demandant implicitement de lever la tête vers lui.

_ Alice ? A contrecœur, je lui obéis en penchant mon visage vers lui. Où es ton géniteur ? Devant mon ignorance, il s'expliqua avec d'autres mots. Celui qui t'a transformé en vampire, où est-il ? Sa mine était devenue sérieuse, son regard troublé. Avais-je commis un impaire ?

_ Je ne sais pas… C'était à son tour de ne pas comprendre ce que je lui disais. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais toute seule dans une cave d'un hôpital, enfin je crois. Comme mon instinct me criait de m'enfuir je l'ai écouté. Et dès que j'ai compris ce que mon corps me réclamait, j'ai compris que j'étais un vampire. Alors, j'ai assouvi ma soif et puis… Ma voix se radoucit pour devenir un léger murmure. Et puis, je t'ai vu, toi. Entrer dans un café, la mine patibulaire, en proie à des vieux démons te collant à la peau. J'ai vu notre rencontre alors je m'y suis agrippée comme à un rêve en espérant qu'il devienne réalité pour ne plus être seule.

Il se déplaça rapidement pour venir de mon côté avant de m'attirer contre lui. Malgré mes capacités, je n'anticipai aucun geste et me laissai encercler dans l'étau de ses bras. J'avais vécue toute seule durant des semaines avant de le rencontrer, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne me laisse pas toute seule dans ce café lugubre, qu'il m'emporte avec lui. Nous étions ensemble depuis quelques minutes, mais je l'aimais d'un amour sans commune mesure. Je le savais dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, il était la seule personne qui m'avait permit d'espérer, de ne pas devenir folle face à cette situation.

_ Mon dieu… Alice… Il engouffra sa tête dans le creux de mon coup, me serrant toujours plus fort contre son torse de pierre, je fondis comme neige au soleil.

Nous restâmes un long moment enserrés l'un contre l'autre sans vouloir nous lâcher, moi par peur qu'il ne m'échappe. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui l'avait ému au point de venir me prendre dans ses bras, mais je ne voulais pas le questionner de peur de le voir s'enfuir devant un acte que j'aurai peut-être fait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il desserra mon étreinte délicatement, et porta ses deux mains sur mon visage. Mes yeux exprimaient toute la passion que j'avais pour lui, et je souhaitais qu'il s'en aperçoive.

_ Tu as réussi à te sortir d'une telle situation toute seule, sans devenir une vraie sauvage.

Il me fit comprendre que j'avais accomplit un véritable exploit en développant toute seule ma propre conscience. Il m'apprit aussi que les nouveau-nés sont en général instables, guidés par leur seule soif, et prêts à commettre de vraies tueries pour assouvir leur besoin primaire, allant même à devenir aussi bestial que le plus féroce des animaux. J'étais abasourdie, mais aussi stupéfaite d'être parvenue à éviter le pire sans en avoir conscience, ce qui ne cessait de l'étonné et de le ravir tout à la fois. Toutefois, je ne souhaitais pas enjoliver l'estime qu'il avait de moi en m'appropriant des faits qui ne s'étaient jamais déroulé, alors je me mis à lui livrer toute mon aventure, de mon réveil jusqu'aujourd'hui, en passant par ma prise de conscience sur ma nouvelle existence.

_ C'est mon corps qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais quelque chose de différent par rapport aux humains. J'étais rapide comme un boulet de canon, agile et forte, mais très vite j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Mon ventre me tiraillait, alors je mangeais des fruits mais sans parvenir à les avaler. J'ai toute de suite compris de quoi j'avais envie quand le fumet d'une biche est entré dans mon champ olfactif. Dès que je suis parvenue à l'attraper, mes dents se sont instinctivement plantées dans sa jugulaire, et là mon ventre a arrêté de faire mal. J'ai assimilé force, rapidité et sang à vampire. Alors… je n'eus pas le temps de finir mon récit que Jasper m'interrompit.

_ Tu t'es nourrie d'une biche ? me demanda-t-il précipitamment.

_ Euh… Oui. En fait pas que des biches. Il y a eut des cerfs, et puis quelques charognards.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as tué aucun être humain ?

_ Après m'être rendue compte de ce que j'étais, je me suis mise à les sentir. Leur arôme à l'air bien meilleur que celui des animaux, mais je refuse de prendre la vie d'un homme, d'une femme ou d'un…

_ Ou d'un enfant, me dit-il du bout des lèvres.

_ Je pense que nous avons le choix Jasper, d'être celui ou celle que nous voulons devenir.

_ Moi, je ne veux plus être un monstre.

_ Moi non plus…

Sa tête bascula sur mon épaule, et à mon tour je l'enserrai de mes petits bras sans parvenir à rejoindre mes deux mains derrière son dos. Alors, je me mis à le caresser en partant de la nuque jusqu'en bas de ses reins, comme pour le rassurer. Je voulais l'aider à faire taire ses instincts bestiaux pour lui montrer qu'une autre vie nous attendait loin de toute sa culpabilité pesante.

_ Tu a un moral d'acier et une volonté si forte, je t'admire Alice, lâcha-t-il entre deux soupirs. Aide-moi à ne plus être celui que je suis.

_ Je te le promets Jasper. Tu vas réussir je t'en fais le serment.

_ Alice…Tu es ma… Il se reprit au dernier moment avant de continuer, merci d'être venu me chercher.

_ Ne m'abandonne pas Jazz… le priai-je de toutes mes forces.

Sur quoi, il me donna mon tout premier baiser, notre premier baiser. Il passa une de ses mains sous mon menton qu'il releva doucement, et rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes. Nos yeux se fermèrent, laissant nos bouches prendre le relais de notre désir. Ce fut un moment tendre et pur, un souvenir qui ne dépérira jamais dans nos mémoires, et qui sera gravé en chacun de nous aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. Notre baiser s'acheva par un autre sur le bout de mon nez, et je me perdis dans son sourire.

_ Jamais ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu viens de me sauver Alice, tel un ange dans la tempête. Mon ange…

Alors que je lui rendais son sourire, ma vue se troubla jusqu'à ce que le visage de Jasper se change en un autre, celui d'un homme blond au teint translucide et à l'aspect serein. Puis soudain, ma vision s'élargit sur d'autres personnes, des vampires comme nous deux avec une différence : leurs yeux, ils n'étaient pas rouges mais dorés comme de l'or en fusion. Je compris alors ce que serai notre avenir à Jasper et à moi.

Alice ? Alice ? Qu'est –ce que tu as ? s'inquiétait Jasper, me secouant par l'épaule.

La vision prit fin et je regagnais mes esprits, découvrant la mine angoissée de mon amour.

_ Dépêchons-nous Jazz, nous allons être en retard ! Vite !

_ Quoi ? Mais de quoi me parles-tu ?

_ Nous allons rater la partie de base-ball ! lui appris-je alors que je bousculai la table.

_ Hein ? Où ça ? Et avec qui ?

_ A Forks ! Dans notre famille, les Cullen…

Avant qu'il ne proteste, je l'embrassai plus fougueusement prenant un plaisir intense, avant de le tirer hors de ce café en vitesse.


End file.
